coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 383 (12th August 1964)
Plot Lucille confides in Irma that she's not going to Ireland and instead plans to move into Florrie's flat. She's made a special breakfast to curry favour with Harry and Concepta. Elsie shows Dot the necklace that David gave her. Dot is interested in what Dennis thinks of him and Elsie admits he doesn't know anything about him yet. She's worried that it's getting too serious between them. Jack realises Annie's worried about Concepta. She asks him to speak with Harry and help sort out the crisis in the Hewitt's marriage, not knowing that the two are reconciled and have agreed to move to Ireland. Concepta agrees that if things don't work out, they can return to Weatherfield. They realise that Lucille won't come with them. Jack walks into No.7 to find the couple hugging. Elsie tells David not to crowd her when he comes into Miami Modes again. Knowing it's her half-day off work, he asks her to come to his flat that afternoon. When she refuses, he grabs her arm and Mrs Ball has to gently intervene. Thinking that David is her son, she asks Elsie to keep "Dennis" away from work. Dot thinks he's a bit of a headcase. Lucille receives a letter from Doreen Lostock who is posted in Aden. Irma is considering taking the flat with Lucille. Dennis finds David's medallion necklace in Elsie's handbag and thinks it's for him. Ena tells Len that Emily has returned to run Gamma Garments' Rosamund Street branch and Swindley has taken over another branch on holiday relief. A wily Concepta gets Annie to agree that Lucille can stay at the Rovers at least until her exams. Dennis won't give the medallion back. Harry and Concepta tell a shocked Lucille that she can only stay if she lives with Annie. Appalled, she storms out. Jack reinstates the Ogdens if Irma and Hilda will agree. Irma happily does so. David comes into the Rovers and Irma recognises him. Ena overhears them and tells Dennis that he's his mother's new boyfriend. Shocked, Dennis follows David to No.11 where Elsie introduces them to each other. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *David Graham - Roger Adamson *Mrs Ball - Joy Stewart Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *This episode featured no cast credits, only production credits. *The idenity of the child playing Christopher Hewitt is unknown. *This episode features the final appearance of the interior of 7 Coronation Street until Episode 2224 (26th July 1982). In the interim, the front of the house collapsed due to a faulty beam in Episode 492 (30th August 1965) and there was a gap in the middle of the Coronation Street terrace filled with a bench until Len Fairclough bought the land and rebuilt the property. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie lands herself in deep water; and Dennis has an unfortunate encounter *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,932,000 homes (4th place). Category:1964 episodes